Often a swollen or similar area on the body of a larger animal such as a horse is treated by running cold water or other liquid over the affected area. This is a laborious and tiring procedure ordinarily because, typically, the treatment lasts thirty to forty minutes and, since a hose is usually employed, both it and the horse must be held during that time. Indeed, sometimes the treatment must be repeated more than once a day. So far as is known, the only available device that helps out in these circumstances are large "boots" into which the horse's legs are placed and through which is run cold water. But these are at best only partial solutions since they can be used only up to slightly above the knees and thus cannot be used to treat any other areas. Moreover, many horses balk and refuse to allow themselves to be placed in the "boots", or unless tied or securely held, move about, knocking the "boots" off or otherwise impairing their function. The chief object of the present invention, therefore, is a device which avoids the foregoing limitations and problems when treating swollen areas on horses and the like.